Rebirth of the Saiyajin Race
by DRAGON TAMER LIBRA
Summary: Chap 2 is up. Blaze goes to Earth. read and review (flames welcome)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything affiliated with it.  
  
Rebirth of the Saiyajin Race  
  
Frieza had just destroyed Planet Vegita. Goku's ship had already escaped and the race of the Saiyajin had almost been completely wiped out. There were a few Saiyajins who were out on missions and were saved from the blast. One such warrior was a Saiyajin warrior by the name of Blaze. He looked almost exactly like Vegita (prince) but with lighter brown hair and he knew that Frieza would eventually betray his people. Blaze, although he was only 20 was one of the strongest Saiyajins, rivaling even King Vegita himself and was wise beyond his years. Blaze was born with a strange ability. He just had to see an ability used and he learned it.  
  
He first suspected Frieza of treachery a few years ago and decided to do anything he could to become strong enough to kill Frieza. At that time he was sent on a mission to wipe out all life on a planet fairly close to Namek. There was a set of Dragon Balls on that planet. He had no intention of killing anyone. When he landed on the planet he initially planned to ask the residents of the planet to train him in any art they knew. When he landed there was a great storm raging on the planet. There were tornadoes raging in the area he landed in. He saw a tall creature that looked a lot like a Saiyajin except that its skin was a dark reddish color and had long straight, smooth hair that went down his back and didn't have a tail. The creature used an attack. A beam of red energy formed a whirl-wind. The whirl-wind engulfed a tornado that was heading towards a village. The energy continued to constrict the winds of the tornado until nothing was left of it. Blaze felt a surge of energy rush through his body. This was the sign that he learned the ability. He landed next to the creature and helped him protect the village.  
  
Now Blaze didn't do this because he wanted to. He needed those people to get stronger to defeat Frieza. After the village was saved the creature welcomed him into the village. Blaze met the elder. This is when he learned of the Dragon Balls. A festival was taking place in which they summon the dragon and make 3 wishes, usually for good harvest and things of the sort. Because of Blaze's 'courageous acts he was allowed to make 2 of those three wishes.  
  
Blaze thought this over for a while. He figured that his body is at its prime youth wise and as it got older it would get weaker. His first wish was for his body to stop aging after five years (basically eternal youth). By then he figured that he should be at his peak condition. He then realized that Frieza could still kill him with a lucky shot. His last wish was for immortality, Frieza can't kill him if he is immortal.  
  
Blaze stayed on the planet for a few more months. He trained and became stronger learning many new techniques including a form of instant transmission. After he finished training he told them to wish to have the planet moved to a new location.  
  
Blaze returned to Frieza knowing he was stronger. He was not strong enough to defeat him yet. Blaze continued to go on missions for the next five years learning new techniques and getting stronger. Soon he discovered the art of the Super Saiyajin. Now on the day Frieza destroyed his planet Blaze shows up to late at the spot where his planet once was.  
  
Blaze radioed every Saiyajin he could get on his radio and told them of the story. He found a deserted planet that resembled planet Vegita in surface, atmosphere, temperature, etc. He landed on the planet and set off a beacon. Saiyajins who were on mission, which there were few of who could respond, flew to the planet. Blaze took the throne because the royal family was no longer in existence. He had the few surviving Saiyajins look for the children sent out and bring them back to the planet. Blaze discovered Goku's whereabouts but decided to see how he would turn out and kept a very close eye on him and eventually his kids, grandkid, Vegita, and his kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth of the Saiyajin Race  
  
A/N: If I misspell anything please tell me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few years passed. Blaze kept a close eye on Earth and its Saiyajin inhabitants. He had already given up on some of the Earth Saiyajins. These were Gohan, Goten, and Trunks (chibi). Blaze was surprised to see that another Trunks (Marai) had appeared on Earth. This Trunks was amazingly stronger than the Trunks he had been watching.  
  
Blaze had been looking for an excuse to go to earth to fight the people he had been watching. A window of opportunity opened for Blaze. The World's Martial Arts Tournament was being held in 1 week. Blaze decided to leave New Vegita and go to Earth.  
  
~on Earth~  
  
Goku was out in an open field sparring with Goten. Goku was yet again cutting into his son's social life by forcing him to enter the tournament.  
  
On te other side of the planet, Vegita, Trunks, and Trunks were in the gravity chamber. Chibi Trunks was watching his dad and Marai Trunks spar. Vegita was dominating the fight but Marai Trunks was enjoying the beat down.  
  
Bulma called out that lunch was ready. The two Saiyajins stopped fighting and shut down the gravity machine.  
  
Chibi Trunks: Dude you were getting your ass beat in there and you enjoyed it.  
  
Marai Trunks: Well in my time dad was killed when I was still a baby along with Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, everybody. I appreciate whatever time I have with dad.  
  
Vegita: Not to mention he has the heart of a true Saiyajin. He enjoys a fight. No matter what the outcome is.  
  
Vegita looked at Chibi Trunks.  
  
Vegita: All you care about is going out on dates and parties.  
  
Bra came out of the kitchen really mad.  
  
Bra: HURRY UP YOU 3! Mom won't let me go to the mall until I eat and she won't let me start eating until you get in here! You are making me waist valuable shopping hours!  
  
Marai Trunks: I am so glad I don't have to deal with that back home.  
  
Chibi Trunks: Can you take me back with you.  
  
This time Bulma came out into the hall.  
  
Bulma: GET YOUR BEHINDS IN THIS KITCHEN NOW! YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD!  
  
The 3 Saiyajins ran into the kitchen and ate their food.  
  
Vegita looked at Marai Trunks.  
  
Vegita: Are you going to enter the tournament?  
  
Marai Trunks: I don't know. Wouldn't it be weird if two people with the same name who look the same enter the same tournament?  
  
C. Trunks: Go ahead and enter. This new club is opening on the same day as the tournament. I would prefer to go to the club.  
  
M. Trunks: Well then I guess I will enter.  
  
Vegita: Well at least I can still say my son entered the tournament.  
  
Bra had already finished her lunch.  
  
Bra: Will you finish your food already so you can drive me to the mall!  
  
Back in the field where Goku and Goten were sparring Goku and Gohan are sitting on the grass watching Goten get his ass kicked by Pan.  
  
Goku: Keep going Pan.  
  
Goten: Hey what about me?  
  
Gohan: Sorry to break it to you bro but you need some serious help if you think you are strong enough to take on Pan. She may only be ¼ Saiyajin but she went looking for the Dragon Balls in space with dad and Trunks. There was a lot of fighting experience she gained while we were busy relaxing here on Earth.  
  
Pan kicked Goten on the side of the head.  
  
Pan: Sorry about that Uncle Goten. Grandpa, can we leave for the tournament now?  
  
Goku laughed.  
  
Goku: Pan we still have a week before the tournament begins.  
  
Pan: SO.  
  
Gohan: Pan, the only people on the island are the people who work there and they are getting everything ready.  
  
Pan: Oh, I understand.  
  
~On New Vegita~  
  
Blaze was standing on the roof of his palace. He flew up into the sky and disappeared.  
  
A group of Saiyajins were standing at the gate to the palace.  
  
Saiyajin A: Now that Blaze is gone we can start our plans for takeover.  
  
Saiyajin B: Did you complete the shield yet?  
  
Saiyajin C: I competed and activated it. Blaze won't be able to return until we remove it.  
  
Saiyajin D: I have the chemicals here that we need to complete our plans/. All we need to do is inject them into our blood when the formula is complete and we will be rulers of this planet.  
  
~on earth~  
  
Blaze appeared over the Atlantic Ocean. He flew to a small deserted island and made his home there.  
  
The week passed quickly and the day of the tournament arrived. Goku, Goten, Pan, Vegita, and M Trunks all met at the tournament check in booth.  
  
Goku looked at the list of contenders.  
  
Goku: Hey Uub entered this time.  
  
Everyone signed up and went to the back.  
  
Blaze walked up to the booth and signed up.  
  
Pan: Um Vegita I didn't know you had a twin.  
  
Vegita: I have no clue what you are talking about.  
  
Goku: Vegita look at that guy over there wearing the gray pants and black shirt. He looks exactly like you but younger.  
  
Vegita: He is probably some kid who saw me at the last tournament and did his hair like mine. He can't be a Saiyajin because the only surviving Saiyajins and Kakarot and myself and his power level is way to low to be a Saiyajin.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
Pan: What about Brolli.  
  
Blaze smirked.  
  
Blaze: Yes Prince Vegita, what about Brolli, the one who was born a Super Saiyajin. 


End file.
